Proving your Love
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: Hanamichi going to Malaysia for two weeks. Kaede says he will prove his love to Hanamichi. How? Read on. Chapter 9 up! Dedicated to RiniSmiley.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**~~ Somewhere in A Japan International Airport~~**  
  
"Hey I will miss you."  
  
"Me too. But would you wait for 2 weeks?"  
  
"Of course. I will prove it to you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
**** Please could passengers of flight to Malaysia please go to Area 3 for immediate take off thank you****  
  
"That's my plane. Umm Ja Kaede."  
  
"Ja. Hana-kun. Aishiteru."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day 1  
  
*~In Malaysia~*  
  
"OI! Hanamichi Wake up!"  
  
"What!" Hanamichi called out under his pillow, "I am tired just arrived yesterday."  
  
"Come on. There is a mail for you!" His sister called out again.  
  
'Mail? But I just arrived. Must be some kind of mistake' Hanamichi thought.  
  
"It is from someone called Rukawa Kaede" again his sister called.  
  
As soon as Hanamichi heard the name Rukawa Kaede, his love, his life, his other part, he jumped out of his bed, never mind his ridiculous pajamas consisting of many cute kitsune. (who does this remind us? He he)  
  
As soon as he reached the dining table where his sister is sitting down, he grabbed the letter from his sister's grip. Slowly tearing the envelope, his eyes shine with happiness.  
  
After reading the letter, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Tears of happiness.  
  
**************** Dear Hana-kun,  
  
You remember me asking for your sister address in Malaysia and also I did tell you that I will prove my love to you.  
  
Well I am. And this is a part of the proving my true love to you.  
  
Everyday I will send you a letter and inside the letter is an alphabet, which will make up a phrase at the end of your two week holiday in Malaysia.  
  
The alphabet is U.  
  
Love, Kaede (I miss you)  
  
******************  
  
Hugging the letter, he again ran up his room (which before was the guest room for his sister)  
  
'I wonder who Rukawa Kaede is. He manages to make Hanamichi cry. Sugoi.' His sister thought as she watches Hanamichi hugging the letter and running in to his room upstairs. 'Maybe this Rukawa Kaede is my brother's boyfriend. Ah I will ask him that.'  
  
The day passes with Hanamichi's sister, Hanako, who is working in Malaysia, (She invited Hanamichi to come to Malaysia for a short holiday.) asking Hanamichi all the question about a certain basketball player named Rukawa Kaede while they visits various interesting places in Kuala Lumpur namely the KL tower and the Petronas Twin Tower which is the tallest tower in the world.  
  
TBC  
  
HAHAHA I decided Malaysia should be the place Hanamichi visits because I am a Malaysian and this month is Malaysia Merdeka (Independence) Month.  
  
Review ok. if you want me to continue. ^__________^ Onegai. 


	2. Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**Day two **  
  
"Hey neechan is there any letter for me today?"  
  
"What? Letter? Umm I have not gone check the mail box yet, why don't you go and check whether are there any mail."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hanamichi slowly make his way to the mail box, singing his infamous quite annoying Ore Wa Tensai song.  
  
'Yosh! There are some mail, must check whether Kaede-kun sent me one. Aha! There is one from Kaede.  
  
He absentmindedly practically threw the other letters on the ground and tear off the envelope of the letter Kaede sent.  
  
******************************************************** Hi Hana-kun,  
  
Again I wrote this, I missed you already, I can't wait for you to come back.  
  
Today letter is C  
  
Sorry I can't write long, I really dun know what to say. Everything I want to say to you just went down to only 3 words.  
  
And those 3 words are I LOVE YOU.  
  
I really do.  
  
Kaede  
  
p/s Aishiteru  
  
********************************************************  
  
'Oh Kaede-kun I miss you too. Aishiteru Kaede.'  
  
"ooo did lover boy sent you another letter?"  
  
"Hey neechan, don't do that." Hanamichi said while blushing.  
  
"Ha-ha Got you. Hey do you want to catch a movie? I heard that the movie 'Bad boys II'. Will Smith is so hot in there."  
  
"Sure but don't you have to work?"  
  
"Nah, I got a week holiday from my boss."  
  
"Great!"  
  
****** (After the movie) *******  
  
"Wah Will Smith is so cute!"  
  
"I don't think so." Hanamichi replied his sister and thought 'Kaede is cuter'  
  
He smiled to himself with that thought.  
  
"Hey hey what are you thinking about? Oh! Sorry let me rephrase that in another way. WHO~ are you thinking about?" his sister teases him over and over again.  
  
Well that has been what she did all morning.  
  
******************************************************** **IN JAPAN**  
  
Rukawa Kaede has training for the past few hours. However his training has been kind of a waste as every single shot he does did not went through the loop. (A/N This is a wild guess but I think he is missing Hanamichi he-he)  
  
'Sigh I am really missing Hana-kun. All my shots are not going in.' (A/N Opps^______^)  
  
'Hey maybe I could surprise him with my 'surprise''  
  
Kaede finishes his last shot and as usual it didn't went in. (A/N HAHAHAHAHA) And then off he went out of Shohoku's basketball Gym and of course went back home.  
  
When he reached home, he ran out towards the telephone and dial Hanamichi's number in Malaysia. 'Thank god, Hana-kun gave me his address and number'  
  
**Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**  
  
Hello Moshi-moshi. Can I speak to Hanamichi? Oh you from Japan? Rukawa Kaede? Yes. 'sigh come on I called to talk to MY Hana-kun not you!!!' Wait a moment. 'Damn I am just trying to be friendly. What is he? An ice-block?  
  
Several moments later. Hello. Kaede-kun I miss you!! zzzz OI!! Wake up. 'Ah what!? Oh no I fell asleep while waiting' H...ello. Hana-kun I miss you so much  
  
And the conversation continues (Filled with some names-calling and constant bickering from the two basketball players)  
  
TBC  
  
Thank You to those who reviewed. (although only one reviewed()  
  
^________________^ Smile ALWAYS and War IS not the answer. Stay Healthy for those who read this story. Thanks 


	3. Day Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**Day Three**  
  
^^at 9.30am^^  
  
******************************************************** "Hmmm. Kitsune, Aishiteru."  
  
Kaede was holding Hanamichi on the floor and they were half naked. Kaede was moving in for the kill. No words were needed no further as their lips fused together in love and passion.  
  
********************************************************  
  
THEN.  
  
"OI!! SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! Wake up this instant. You promised me that you go shopping my dress for tomorrow evening's prom in my workplace."  
  
'No. my precious dream with Kaede. Just when it gets to the best part.' "NO! I want to sleep 'and continue my dream'. Go buy it yourselves ALONE."  
  
"SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!! Ok then, I am just going to throw the LETTER from RUKAWA KAEDE into the rubbish bin. I am now going towards the rubbish bin."  
  
"Letter? Oh Kaede. NOOOO!!! Don't do it. Okay I will go with you pleaaaasssseeee." Hanamichi scream out while jumping off the bed and then running towards the kitchen downstairs."  
  
'He-he. Now I know Hanamichi's weakest point. I can ask him to do anything I want now. Thank you Kaede, even you are an ice block.' Hanako thought and chuckle out loud.  
  
"Here you are. Your letter from lover boy."  
  
"Thank you sis and his name is Kaede. 'Kaede-kun for me'." Hanamichi replied back.  
  
********************** Hello. Koi,  
  
Love you, miss you, you are the only one for me. And I want you to know it too. I want you to know how important you are to me.  
  
O is the word today.  
  
I wrote a poem for you:-  
  
A heart that sleeps does not love. I will never sleep, Every day I will think faithfully of you, Sweet, simple one, From whom I hope for joy and comfort. I will not sleep until I am in your soft arms.  
  
Love, Kaede.  
  
******************************************************** 'Oh Kaede-kun wrote me a poem, oh so touching. God I miss him.'  
  
"Hey why are you crying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh" Hanamichi hastily rubbed the tears off his face and put up a large smile. "He-he nothing. So when are we going?"  
  
"Until you brush your teeth and change into decent clothing at least please. Really you really look ridiculous in that awful fox pajama."  
  
Hanamichi just pouted and pull out his tongue at his sister. He dared not to make her angry in case she really-really throws the letters kitsune writes to him.  
  
**LATER**  
  
After Hanamichi has cleaned up (That includes changing the kitsune pajama), off they went to KLCC Shopping Centre.  
  
"Hey Sis, why do you want to buy a new dress just for that stupid prom? I mean you do have two entire wardrobes full of dresses and evening gowns, why don't you just choose any one of them and wear them?"  
  
"My answer to your question is 'I want to' that is why."  
  
The day was spent in KLCC Shopping centre in really expensive shop and Hanamichi was forced to stand outside the waiting room. Doing what? Well waiting for Hanako of course!  
  
TBC  
  
Okla.. thank you for reading(. And isn't that poem so good!!?? 


	4. Day Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**Day Four**  
  
******************************************************** Umm. hmmm. Kaede. please. please. give it to me. hmmm. ummm. God I miss you Kaede. give it to me.!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"OI. Stop with the moaning ok!!?"  
  
"Huh?" 'Sheesh I have been having this dream again. I must be really missing Kaede-kun.' Hanamichi thought while looking down on his a bit wet and bulging member underneath his pants pajamas. Directly on top on the bulging member was a picture of kitsune. (A/N AHHH *nosebleed*)  
  
"Here is another letter from your friend from your dream." Hanako shouted from outside Hanamichi's door while slipping it through the small opening under the door into his room. "Ja! I am going to the saloon to fix my hair and make up. I might be late ok so if you are going out please don't forget to lock the door. Heck I might even get a full body waxing later." Hanako again shout out and her voice getting fainter and fainter.  
  
Hanamichi heard the door clicked and then he made his way to the letter Kaede sent and tear open it.  
  
******************************************************** Hi Koi,  
  
Do you miss me? I just woke up and I have a dream about you, you were magnificent and when I woke up, I really have to relieve myself.  
  
I really missed you, but you must not forget to buy your koi something in Malaysia. You must have been wondering why my letter can arrived in your doorstep every morning. The truth is that I have already sent this a long time ago, about one week ago; I have planned this a long time already. Kind of stupid you might say but I must prove my worthiness to you.  
  
M is the next letter and also the feeling I have to you now which are Miss.  
  
When I think about all the great times we have had and the laughter we have shared it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. I hope you enjoy this because it's just for you.  
  
Here is a joke:  
  
Knock, knock. Who's there? Miss. Miss who? Miss you!  
  
Here is something I wrote for you:  
  
On the way to school I'm thinking about you. Sitting at my desk I'm thinking about you. Eating lunch I'm thinking about you. On the way home I'm thinking about you. Doing my laundry I'm thinking about you. Playing Basketball I'm thinking about you. Eating dinner I'm thinking about you. As I fall asleep I'm thinking about you. I'll tell you: You've got me putting in more overtime than any task I've ever had (even Basketball).  
  
Aishiteru, Kaede  
  
********************************************************  
  
'Sigh. Why does every time Kaede sent me a letter, it always ends with me crying? But I must admit he is really romantic. I love him too. Aishiteru Kaede.'  
  
Then a loud rumbling noise is heard. It is really close to Hanamichi and it is his stomach. "Oh my. I am hungry. Lets check if Hanako made me breakfast yet."  
  
He slowly made his way down to the kitchen and to his utter disappointment there is no food neither in the refrigerator nor the dining table. "Oh well I might just eat out."  
  
He brushed his teeth, changed into decent clothing and took some Malaysian Ringgits and off he went.  
  
Whilst doing that, he was whistling his tune Ore Wa Tensai. He went to the nearest mamak stall [1] and starting to order: As his Malay isn't really that good, he, in the end, has said out, "Rota Canai [2] tiga, Tek Tarek [3] dea."  
  
(A/N Which really means Roti Canai Three, Teh Tarik dua (Two))  
  
As his unusual hair colour and tone, people were staring at him all the time until he glared back at them. His food arrived in a few moments and he was there eating (to be more exact stuffing food into his mouth). People were really grossed out.  
  
But does he care? Of course not. He hastily finishes his food and paid the mamak.  
  
"I am tired." 'Let go home and sleep, I might reduce my miss sick by sleeping and probably dreaming about him too.  
  
So another day was spent by our Tensai (more like do'aho) by hanging around in bed and dreaming about a certain raven-haired kitsune. (Some of the time was also used to relieve himself) (A/N **nosebleed again**)  
  
And somewhere in a saloon in K.L. "AHHHH, Stop it!!" 'Oh god something must be very wrong with me. Why did I say I want to do on a full body wax!! ?' 'No. Must look good for tonight prom.' "AHHHHH!!!" An unearthly scream filled the saloon. 'Fine I give up, this is too painful even for me!!' "NOOOO!! AHHHH!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok It is day four. AHAHAHA I am bad for making Hanako suffer. So if readers think my story is unbearable please tell me, if so do you wish me to continue or stop?  
  
Anyways Thank you for reading. Smile always and stay healthy. 


	5. Day five

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**Day Five**  
  
"Ohayo, neechan!" Hanamichi said brightly. "A very nice day, isn't it?"  
  
"Why are you up so early? And it is not a fine day to me!" snapped back Hanako.  
  
"Well I am waiting for the postman. Oh ya how were the prom?" Hanamichi said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't even touch that topic, my skin was so red and swollen from all that waxing, I have to wear long sleeves dress and the guy I was wishing to dance with totally ignored me! All that pain and waxing down the drain!"  
  
"Umm that is nice and umm waste of time," Hanamichi said while trying to suppress his laughter. His sister glared at him while pointing to a sack of papers on the table.  
  
"Here is your letter from the infamous ice block."  
  
"Oh thank you neechan and did I mention you look absolutely dashing in your red skin?" Hanamichi said while grabbing the letter and running up to his room.  
  
"Why thank you. Wait 'RED SKIN'. Damn you Hanamichi. I am going to kill you!!"  
  
******************************************************** Slightly panting, Hanamichi was in his room, laughing at his sister. He tore the envelope open.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ohayo koi,  
  
How is your day so far?  
  
Well mine, as usual, I woke up and saw the alarm clock smashed into pieces. I think I did that, but I don't quite remember. What I know is that you are the only one that could wake me up peacefully. And I bet you know how, right?  
  
P is the letter next which stands for peace. I recently saw the CNN news on Iraq and I saw all that starving children, I can't help but to feel that I am very lucky to be alive and well. (Pretty weird for an ice block, right?) But I also know that I miss you very dearly too.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
As I count our blessings this season, I'm especially thankful for the joy of knowing you!  
  
If they had an award for the best person in the world, you would win every time. Unless I was nominated, then I'd kick your butt! Love you! Do'aho. (I really missed saying that to you.) ________________________________________________________  
  
Life's most beautiful things aren't seen with our eyes; they are felt with our hearts.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Love ya,  
  
Kaede.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Kaede I miss you too. Aishiteru." Hanamichi said softly while crunching the letter firmly in his hands.  
  
'So he sent me five letters already. And the letters are U, C, O, M, and P. I wonder what he is trying to convey.' 'Oh well I will find out soon.'  
  
"Oi Hanamichi, You want to go to Starbucks and have breakfast there, and then we could watch a movie or something. Or you want to buy some souvenir for your friends in Japan?" His sister shouted out downstairs.  
  
"Ok. I am coming down now. I want to buy souvenirs for my friends AND watch a movie." =) Hanamichi said out while giving his sister a very huge smile.  
  
"Alright. Let go!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
So they went to Starbucks and ordered some food. After that, they went to a Shopping centre and Hanamichi bought a gorilla statue for Akagi, a sweet necklace for Haruko, spectacles cleaner for Megane-kun, a knee cap band for Mitchy, a new cap for Ayako, a tape measure for Miyagi, a watch for Yohei, a new spectacles for Takamiya, and Raybands Glasses for the remaining two gundams of his (A/N I can't remember the two other Hanamichi's friends. Those who know PLEASE tell me. Onegai.)  
  
He didn't buy anything for his koi, because he doesn't know what to give him.  
  
Then they went to a GSC Mid Valley to watch the movie, The Medallion which stars Jackie Chan and then they watch another movie called S.W.A.T. Even cops dial 911 which star Colin Farrell and Samuel L. Jackson. The movie ended at 8pm, so the Sakuragi's sibling went for dinner in Mc Donald's and returned home.  
  
Ends for Chapter Five.  
  
Thank You for those who reviewed.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki ~ Thank you for your support KayeVIII ~ Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hikaru Itsuko ~ Thank you Annedrew ~ Thank you.  
  
Hey I think Jackie Chan and Colin Farrell should pay me some money because I advertised their movie in my fics. (Oh well) 


	6. Day Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
**Day 6**  
  
***IN Japan***  
  
"Ring. Ring. Ring"  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Ring. Ring. Ring"  
  
"Shine!!!"  
  
@#CRASH#@  
  
(We do not want to know what happened to Rukawa Kaede trusty alarm clock as it now lays rest in peace. Amen)  
  
'Oh no, not another alarm clock! Please Kami-sama don't do this to me, I am broke enough, I still want to call Hana-Kun today. It had been hell not able to listen to his cheerful voice. God I even wish I can hear his ridiculous song. I am really desperate.' Kaede thought inward while trying (I mean trying VERY) hard to wake up.  
  
***IN Malaysia***  
  
"Ore Wa Tensai Baskettoman Sakuragi Hanamichi," Hanamichi bellowed out as he showered. The steaming bathroom is so misty that you can't really see where you are going, and same goes with Hanamichi. In front of him, on the floor, a slippery, wet soap lying there and (A/N Yes It is correct!!) his foot stepped on it and SPOOSH, (OUCH!!) Hanamichi was there on the floor (unfortunately) with a bump on his head the size of a basketball.  
  
"ITAI!!" Then he fainted.  
  
**Right under the bathroom is the dining table where Hanako was drinking her hot coffee**  
  
'What the hell happened?!!? What is that loud bang? Did Hanamichi tried to kill himself?' Hanako wondered.  
  
"Oi, You trying to kill yourself is it?"  
  
No answer  
  
'Oh Boy something bad might have happened. Well maybe he will be happy when he reads Kaede's letter today.' Hanako thought while grabbing the letter and walking upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
***Inside the bathroom***  
  
There's lies a very naked Hanamichi on the floor with @@ as his eyes. (A/N Something like this @_@)  
  
Luckily the steam helped in a bit with the covering up. (A/N Nosebleed)  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm, my head hurts." (A/n I know with his iron head it is really rare but hey!!)  
  
"Umm I think you better get dressed and here is the letter." His sister said while covering her poor eyes. Then she left. (A/N pretty harsh for a sister right but Hanako is his SISTER of course she knows about his IRON head)  
  
The letter is left on the sink. Hanamichi slowly got up and while rubbing his head and (WELL) wrapped a towel to protect his ahem, and grabbed the letter.  
  
He went to his room.  
  
******************************************************** Konnichiwa,  
  
How is Malaysia? Never mind, I don't want to know. I just want to know how you are. I missed you (as usual) but I still want you to know.  
  
L is the next letter as L is the word LOVE. I Love You.  
  
Beyond this vale of tears There is a life above, Unmeasured by the flight of years; And all that life is love.  
  
I am so thankful to know that out of everyone you could have had, you chose me. I love you, honey.  
  
Love, Kaede.  
  
********************************************************  
  
'No I am not going mushy again. No crying. No. I am the Tensai. Tensai don't cry.'  
  
Hanamichi sniffed and put a happy face instead of the pathetic crying face of his every time he reads Kaede's letter.  
  
'Hmm I wonder why Kaede didn't call me these few days. Neechan doesn't allow me to use the telephone to call to Japan. She is evil. Tensai's evil sister.'  
  
'Oh well, I might as well call him.'  
  
HE silently went to the telephone which is located around the corner of the corridor and grabbed the phone and silently tiptoed back to his room. Dialing Kaede's phone number.  
  
'Stupid Alarm clock'  
  
'Wait I have demolished my new alarm clock so that must be the. PHONE'  
  
Making a mad dash to his phone, which is just beside his bed, he answered.  
  
Kaede: Hello Hana: Oi What took you so long? This Tensai cannot wait so long! Kaede: Do'aho Hana: **SNIFF** I called you all away from Malaysia and the first word you say to me is do'aho. I should have never called. Kaede: 'Oh No my stupid mouth' No-no Hana-kun, I didn't mean that, you know me; I always say that to you. Hana: Ha-ha Of course I know I am just testing you. You really do miss me, considering all the words you said to me. Kaede: 'Kuso' Do'aho. Of course I missed you. I missed your kitsune-calling and your face and your voice and your lips and your body; I miss every single part of you. Hana: *BLUSHING* I missed you too. Kaede: so how is Malaysia? Hana: Well Malaysia is fun.  
  
. And the conversation continues until Hanako finally realized that the phone have not been ringing and Hanamichi did not went down for breakfast, lunch nor dinner, which is around 10pm in the night. (A/n Can you believed it, 12 whole hours of talking on the phone)  
  
End of Day 6  
  
P/s Just for your info. Hanamichi have stocks in his bedroom which kept him from going down for food. ;) Just for you to know. =)  
  
Thank you for the reviews, thank you, Sannkyu, Domo, Arigato. Thank you to Miyahara Yuuki for telling me the names of the Sakuragi Gundam. And Hikaru Itsuko for all the support.  
  
Thank you *BOWS DOWN* 


	7. Day Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (although I have begged Inoue for the past ten month for it. But he says NO.) Sheesh.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Proving your love.  
  
*Day seven*  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO! You have been a very bad boy yesterday!"  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"NO!!" Hanako suddenly loses herself and "How could you do this to me?? All I ever do is to try to make your visit to Malaysia happy. And you.!!! You talked on the phone for ten. I repeat TEN bloody damn hours on the phone with your oh-so-charming-ever-so-not-talkative-stupid-annoying-ice block boyfriend." Hanamichi looks at her scared as he has never sees his sister loses her temper like this. "How am I going to pay for the telephone bills? Telecom are evil system, they cut off you telephone. AHHH I am so going to kill you!!" Hanako suddenly jumps on Hanamichi and tries to strangles him.  
  
"Ah *gaps* neechan *gaps* can't breathe *turning slightly blue* please! I am sorry... *gaps*" Hanamichi tried to say.  
  
Finally after seeing her brother going dark blue, she lets go. (A/n thankfully we don't want our main star to die here right hehe.)  
  
"Arghhhhhh" Hanako screamed while pulling her hair HARD.  
  
"Ummmm neechan, could you give me the letter. Please."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"No please. After I read the letter you could kill me or do anything you want to a poor little boy like me. PLEASE" Hanamichi said while giving her sister his biggest puppy eyes.  
  
"Anything I want?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"OK, I will give you thirty minutes to read the letter and I want you to come down to the kitchen immediately and I will give you the entire task I want you to do for the REST of your trip!" Hanako said very maliciously.  
  
"o.k..." Hanamichi stammered while looking at his sister evil face. "Here it is"  
  
"Arigato."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ohayo.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Don't feel weird. koibito. E is just the next letter of the phrase. I miss you. There I said it. And I want you to know that you are mine and I will protect you from all the evil things in life.  
  
I don't know what to say. But I miss you. I love you.  
  
Ahh I am going insane these few days of just missing your hair, your song, your sweet brown eyes, your voice.  
  
I have been thinking lately. A lot. Mostly about the future. Our future. I love you and obviously basketball. And I want my future be that only, I love you.  
  
JA, Kaede.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I love you too." Hanamichi replied back.  
  
"Oi! Baka done with all the weeping and crying. I want you down here NOW!"  
  
"Evil kono baba. Now I wish Kaede is here to save me."Hanamichi grumbled back.  
  
Moments later.  
  
"Ahhh here you are. I want you to do the dishes, do the laundry, clean the car, clean the kitchen, living room and the toilets and after you did all that I still have loads of task for you to do, which include the cleaning of the shed, the garage and others more. Since you have very helpfully cost me hundreds of dollars on the phone bill and you have been so ever kind to volunteer to help me." Hanako said out very evilly while Hanamichi's eyes become bigger and bigger after Hanako reads out the entire list of task he have to do.  
  
So.. the day is passed by our dear Hanamichi cleaning all the task mention above and Hanako relaxing at home shouting at her brother.  
  
Tbc  
  
Hanako: Ahh I felt so ever good. Hanamichi: Evil sister. Help Kaede. Kaede (In Japan): ZZZZzzzzzzz.  
  
HAhahahahahhahah  
  
Thank you for all the reviews given to me. Domo arigato, and just know I went to my fic and I saw the telephone conversation is not good. Apparently the names of the talkers are not there. (Although I don't know why) so I have changed the chapter and hopefully it is better now. 


	8. Day Eight 9 and 10 and 11

Disclaimer: - Nope I do not own Slam Dunk, thank god, because I do not think Kaede would turn out Kaede if I am the artist. (I can't draw)

Authors ramble: - This is dedicated to Mag Magenta *hugs her* and Rini/Smiley *Hugs her too* Thank for your support!! 

**__**

**PROVING YOUR LOVE**

**Day 8**

"Hey rise and shine"

"WHAT!?"

"I was thinking since you are so nice and hardworking yesterday, I should give you a reward. And you know the reward is going to Cameron Highlands for three days."

"Three days?? But my letters from Kaede-kun."  Hanamichi pouted. 

"So you do not want to go? You came here to visit Malaysia, not to wait for your boyfriend's letters in your sister's small house! So are you going?" asked Hanako again, she is losing her temper. 

"Cameron Highlands. What can we do there?" 

"Umm we can pick strawberries there, fresh ones straight from the field. And we can buy fresh tea there. Fresh vegetables, fruits mostly." 

"Strawberries???" _Yummy. I love strawberries_.

"SO?"

"Yes I am going." 

"Alright then! Get out of bed and pack you clothes. Oh yeah, and please do not bring that fox pajamas."

"Yes! I will bring it!" 

"NO, you will not bring it!"

"YES!!!!"

"Never mind then. Here is your letter."

Hanamichi got out of bed and took the letter from his sister.

************************************************************************

HEY, 

How are you? I hope you are still enjoying your stay. I can't wait for you to come back.

LOVE

_Like a burning star in the night sky, is what I feel for you_

JOY 

_Like the colours completing the rainbow, is how I am happy with you_

GRACE 

_Is what I achieve along with your existence_

DREAMS 

_That you fulfill, keeps my life burning endlessly on a golden path_

PERFECT 

_Is what my life is, with each moment I shared together with you..._

I just want you to remember that when you need a shoulder to lean on, you have mine. And I love you.

The letter for today is T. 

Kaede.

***************************************************************************************************************

_'Ahhh, trust Kaede to make my day! I miss him. _Hanamichi have been trying to hold his tears of love and happiness. He felt so lucky to have found his other part so soon. 

_ Better start packing my things up for the trip. My back hurts from all the bending I have to do yesterday to clean the pumps under the sinks. Yuck! Never would I do it again. So disgusting.' _

And so our Hanamichi started to pack his things (Never forgetting the fox pajamas) 

Hanako was waiting patiently for him. They took an express bus to go to Cameron Highlands.

****** FAST forward (Three days Later)*******

"I knew it." Hanako said while they are still in the bus going back from Cameron Highlands to home.

"Knew what?" Hanamichi asked. He is really very stupid.

"You will destroy the trip."

"Ore wa tensai, I did not destroy the trip."

"If you have not made the old man angry, he would have let us pick the strawberry ourselves. Trust you to cause a problem every time."

_What to know what happen? _

_Well Hanamichi called the owner of the Strawberry Field bald and of course he got angry. Then Hanamichi head butted the man. Causing them to be kicked out of the Field. _

_Then Hanamichi was caught playing IN the water fountain at the hotel they were staying and the water system got stuck by him. He again head butted the three security officers, which cause them again to be kicked out of the hotel and forever to be in the blacklist of their unwanted visitors list._

_So they have to stay at an old, rundown room, which is rat-infested.  _

"Ahhhh home sweet home." Hanako said as they reached their home.

"Ahhh home swee- wait this is not my home. Ahhh letters sweet letters"  Hanamichi mimicked Hanako and stops as Hanako glared at him. 

He went directly to the letter box and took out the mails that have accumulated over the past three days. 

As what have been thought three letters from Kaede. 

He grabbed the three letters and ran upstairs to his room. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Letter 1

My day so far- 9 sweet hour of sweet dreams of a certain do-aho. 

                        5 hours of basketball training and

                        24 hours of missing a red-head that is currently in Malaysia.

Absence extinguishes small passions and increases great ones, as the wind will blow out a candle, and blow in a fire.

So you see Hana-chan, I really miss you!!

The letter for today is E.

***************************************************************************************************************

Letter 2

L-O-V-E Hanamichi!!!

You see I am crazy about you!!! 

All the money in the world does not adds up to the amount of love I felt about you. 

You are the sun, the star, the moon and the earth of my life. I don't mind evolving around you. 

Do you not see that you and I are as the branches in one tree? With your rejoicing comes my laughter; with your sadness start my tears. Love, could life be otherwise with you and me?

Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.

The letter for today:- M 

I would go the distance for you.

Kaede.

***************************************************************************************************************

Letter 3

You remember the first fight we had? You head butted me because I was treating Akagi's sister badly. I am so glad you are over her. But I am still head over heels over you. I crave for your touch and you. 

A day without you, it is so wrong. How long has it been? 11days? God it has been so long, I miss you. 3 more days to go and you will be right here with me and you can trust me I will be here waiting for you.

I add my breath to your breath that our days may be long on the Earth. That the days of our people may be long, that we shall be as one person, that we may finish our road together.

Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction.

The letter for today is :- Y

Kaede.

***************************************************************************************************************

By that time, Hanamichi tears have been flowing like a river. He is really touched by Kaede's letter and it just made him love Kaede more. 

_Yeap__ three more days to go. Can't wait for it!! Oh no, I have not bought your present Kitsune. Okay I will go shopping tomorrow!! _

"Hey sis, you busy tomorrow?? I want to go shopping tomorrow." Hanamichi shouts.

"I am not busy. And yes I will go with you." Hanako shouts back in reply.

TBC

Yes, yes… I am sorry a bit rushed. There But do not worry, the next chapter will be about Hanamichi going shopping for Kaede's present and yup!! You guess it right!! It is going to be full of humor and laughter!!

REVIEW!!!! 

The quote:

Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.

 Is said by William Shakespeare

LOVE

_Like a burning star in the night sky, is what I feel for you_

JOY 

_ Like the colours completing the rainbow, is how I am happy with you_

GRACE 

_ Is what I achieve along with your existence_

DREAMS 

_That you fulfill, keeps my life burning endlessly on a golden path_

PERFECT 

_ Is what my life is, with each moment I shared together with you..._

This is taken from Rini/Smiley fanfiction called Love, Joy, Tears and Dream. Thank you to her for letting me. I just edited it so that it fits here. I highly recommend you readers out there to read it . I cried when I read that fic. So touching. And I cried just reading that quote. (So silly of me) 


	9. Day 12

Disclaimer: - I do not own Slam Dunk. 

Author rambles: -Hey I learned how to tie up my hair using a chopstick… u know like those girls fighter use to tie up their hair when their hair is in the way when they are fighting. And I am proud cause I learned it all by myself on the first try too… hehehe 

 This is dedicated to Rini. Happy birthday to you!!!!! My present to you… hope you are not disappointed with this.  

Rukawa mei-mei: Umm thank you for your very interesting review… Well here there was an implied sex scene… actually in Hanamichi brain of course...hehe… Umm maybe just maybe I might do a RuHana Lemon… if I feel umm 'dirty enough' hehe…

Miyahara Yuuki: Thank you for your review… I hope this chapter is alright with you. J

It is not really funny funny… It is plain STUPID though Hanamichi's present for Kaede but very unique. 

Mag Megenta:- Here I updated… 

Rumiko Nadajima:- Thank you!!!

Annedrew:- I love your story. When are you updating?? :D

Anyway:- Shinichi here would like to say Merry Christmas to you all and Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri and Happy New Year. 

**~~~Hanamichi POV~~~**

Birds are chirping. Sun is shining. Yes. Today is the best day ever. As though I thought… then- it rains. 

Damn!

How am I going to go to the shopping center? Hanako said she suddenly have something to do when she said last night she is not busy today. What if I got lost? Nah… I am the tensai. I won't get lost. What is so hard with getting a bus which goes to a MRT train which will send me to the town center? Yup… it is going to be peanuts. But I don't like peanuts. I am scared of peanut butter… why? Ask Hanako. I still get nightmares at night whenever I remember it. Yuck! Can you imagine Hanako naked well not really naked, she had spread peanut butter all over her body so that her boyfriend can lick it off . Yuck!! Look like a monster. 

Ahaha... ok I made it up. Hanako did not have a peanut butter-crazed boyfriend… but it still gave me nightmares. Ok blame my over imaginative mind. 

Kaede sent another letter today.

**********************************************************************

Days of absence, sad and dreary, Clothed in sorrow's dark array, Days of absence, I am weary: He I love is far away.

Sometimes I find it hard to find the words to tell you how I'm feeling. But just know that I thank the universe every day for you and I love you completely!

When I think about all the great times we have had and the laughter we have shared it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life. I hope you enjoy this because it's just for you. 

A butterfly flies beside us like a sunbeam, And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belongs to our world. But then it flies on again, and though we wish it could have stayed, we feel so lucky to have seen it. 

Hey! Hana-kun, how are you feeling today? 

I MISS YOU!!!!!!

DAMN I have never felt so desperate before. How I wish for you to be with me right now. Every inch of my body, every corner throbbed and ached for you. When are you going to be here again to heal my aching heart from missing you?

Today letter is S. 

Kaede. 

************************************************************************

Ohh that did something to my ego… hahahahaha. I miss you too. Ok let's get going I still want to go shopping .

~*Moments later*~ 

So I am here outside of my sister's house waiting for a 44 bus which is going to bring me to Kuala Lumpur. Have you any idea how many people is staring at me right now???? So am I wrong to be a natural red head and be 1.82 tall… about 15 centimeters taller than average Malaysian male and a macho which is currently carrying a Hello Kitty special edition umbrella courtesy of Hanako my sister which is going to feel my head butt when I come home.. And not forgetting that charming smile and that very sensual voice of mine and But Japanese female just won't take notice of… now that is a BIG kick to my ego. But whenever Kaede said I am hot, beautiful (though I think HE is the one who is beautiful), my ego multiplies. Man I love that man… Love… it sure did something to my ego. 

The first time…. He took me... it was beautiful

His weight was pressing down on me. Every bone, every muscle, every nerve-ending was so aware of him. I could even feel the pulsing of his heart against my own. I still remember his hands stroking and persuading, his mouth teasing, caressing and seducing. It did hurt but when I thought there could be no greater pleasure, he took me with him, higher and higher into the midst of a golden cloud where the world cease to matter and nothing existed except their complete and total oneness. 

God what I am thinking… Oh the bus is here. Let's see, how much is the ride again? Oh yea. 

*~ Three hours later~*

Yes I have finally made it to Sunway Pyramid. It is kind of cool which the outside on top of the pyramid is a reddish looking man with a body of a lion. Anyway… inside it is much cooler… with an ice rink in the middle of the shopping centre. Cool… 

Why am I here again??? Oh yea, to buy present for Kaede. Hmm what should I buy?? Something electronic?? Nah I was lucky Kaede even know how to use a phone. Another Discman? Nah he already have 3. Maybe I should buy a Sakuragi Hanamichi pushie for him. Nah he already has me the original version. Ahahahahaha!! Now is it me or is my ego multiplying again? Nyahahahah. 

I know what to buy him… another basketball with a special Sakuragi Hanamichi recipe… Man I am a genius. Where is the sports corner?

*~30 min later~*

That lousy saleswoman… I said Basketball and she gives me a baseball. Err excuse me… basketball and baseball are like heaven and hell… stupid baka!!   

At least I have the basketball already! Now where can I find the cake shop? I am a genius!!!

**~~~NORMAL POV~~~**

He went to the nearest cake shop and inside the cake shop:

Hanamichi: Hello can you speak English?

Saleswoman: Yes. What may I help you with?

Hanamichi: Erm. Do you have the photo printing on cakes type services?

Saleswoman: Yes. We do actually. What kind of cake do you want? We have Vanilla cakes, Chocolate cakes, Malaysian Pandan cake…

Hanamichi: NO! Actually I was hoping that you could use that printer and use it to print a photo of me and my friend into a basketball.

Saleswoman: A basketball???????

Hanamichi: Yes. Please!!!!!!!!

Saleswoman: Errrr… can you hold on for one minute?

Hanamichi: Yes.

The saleswoman went into the baking room and Hanamichi saw her talking to another woman. The woman's eyes bulged out as in disbelief. Well Hanamichi wasn't so surprise. It is crazy for him to do that actually… but won't it be cool for Kaede to have a basketball with pictures of them together?? 

The saleswoman went out again and said "Well, your request is actually very … unique but my boss says alright but if something happens it is not our fault. How bout that? Sir"

"Ohhhh thank you!!!" 

The saleswoman just smiles and took the ball and the picture of them two from Hanamichi and said "please sit down your order will be ready hopefully in 15 minutes"

~* 15mins later*~

"Sir… here is your ball." The saleswoman called out to Hanamichi. 

"Oh how is it??" 

"Actually it went well… here." The saleswoman gave the ball to Hanamichi. 

"Thank you. Arigato Gozaimasu." Hanamichi said gratefully.

"Dooi tashimasta" Saleswoman said out while bowing. 

"You… understand Japanese?" Hanamichi asked with his eyes bulged out in disbelief

"Yes. Have a nice day." Hanamichi slowly went out of the store while staring at the saleswoman. He is in shock. 

Having done his 'shopping' He decided to go home. This time instead of using the bus. He is using the taxi service… which is much more reliable and safer… harder to get lost.

Now the hard part… packing. 

~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

Note:- I know maybe some of you reading is going to say " What is this girl thinking??" But about Hanamichi's present, he was thinking like normal printer would not be able to print on to the basketball and about laser printing, he don't know anything about laser printing. And those printers which are used to print pictures on cake, he was thinking like maybe possibly it could… (but I know in reality it is really impossible… why?? Because basketball is impermeable and the ink will wash off…) but He thinks he could… because he is silly in a way… and let me tell you it is part of the plot. 

Next Chapter will be about the disaster (I am sure you know what disaster it is)

Hey… Should Kaede be the bottom?? For Hanamichi X Kaede pairings?? 

Because Kaede is a girl name… or a unisex name(???). I don't understand Inoue Takehiko sensei… why name his character Kaede?? So he thinks Kaede is a girl?? Or wants to think he is a girl?? Well he is the weaker of them two. Oh well… never mind. :D

P/s: I was thinking of discontinuing Irresistible Men. 

Shinichi signing off for Christmas and New Year. 


End file.
